


Halloween Masque

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Buttplugs, French Maid Costume, Multi, Oneshot, devil costume, established married couple, established polyam triad, men in high heels, modern!AU, plague doctor costume, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Erik makes their costumes every year for the Halloween Ball, but this year he has a bit of a wager for Raoul.





	Halloween Masque

The car pulled up and keys were passed to the valet, Raoul shifted his long black coat, still blushing and smiling wryly as he held his hand out to Christine, “You’re _ sure _he’s going to be here?”

Christine smiled and nodded patiently, “Yes, for the millionth time, Raoul, he will be here. Certainly dragging him away from his work is a difficult task but entice him enough and he’ll venture out.”

Raoul frowned, “Yes well, I don’t exactly have the assets to ‘entice’ wi-”

“I’m not talking about my breasts, Raoul,” Christine rolled her eyes and smoothed her black petticoats and tugged on the sleeves of her cinched waistcoat before setting the Plague Doctor half-mask in place, “And with what you’re wearing, your ‘assets’ are more than accessible.”

Raoul blushed and pulled his long coat tighter closed, “He better be here or I’m going to throw a fit, wearing this to a company party . . . “

“Darling, I love you both very much but the lengths you two will go to to outdo each other is equal parts adorable and exhausting.” Christine smiled and led Raoul into the stream of guests toward the large hall where loud talking and music was pouring out.

Raoul snorted, “If he would admit defeat, we wouldn’t have to keep doing this.”

Christine chuckled, “Why can’t we all just enjoy our evening and the party? Why do you and Erik have to turn this into a contest?”

“Because we’re men or something,” Raoul shrugged then they stopped at the coat check, “Oh . . . “

Christine smiled, “Give the nice people your coat, Raoul.”

Raoul blushed and grimaced, looking at Christine, “Could you maybe just go see if he’s here first? I just . . . “

“You can still go home and change.” Christine said gently, “I’ll tell Erik to leave off, he’ll understand.”

“No, I said I would do it and . . . I will just . . . can you go see?” Raoul hung back a bit, hugging himself insecurely.

“Of course, just stay there.” Christine kissed his nose and hurried into the main ballroom where people were all dressed up and dancing, laughing or eating from small hors ordeauvs plats in clusters. She looked about for Erik, frowning in thought before setting off along the very edge of the room until she found a curtain pulled over a balcony door. She stepped out into the chilly air, “Ah, there you are! When I said to come to the party, I meant actually to attend.”

Erik was leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette and looking rather uncomfortable, “You’ll forgive my general reluctance with being around people in such close proximity.”

“As always,” Christine nodded, reaching over to flick a switch for a small light above them and she smiled, “You look very nice.”

Erik smirked, “As do you.” He struck an imposing silhouette normally but tonight he was dressed in a rather tight-fitting red and black leather jumpsuit, spikes and studs lining his shoulders and around the cuffs of the jumpsuit, a long pointed tail moved about behind him (more than likely the engineering genius designed it himself), a pair of small leathery wings that appeared to burst out of the back of the costume. The look was completed with Erik’s black hair spiked around a pair of curling horns and a demonic half-mask, “Making costumes isn’t my forte but I must say, I did quite a job on ours this year.”

“You’re usually so much more discerning when you make Raoul’s though.” Christine pointed out, “He thought for sure his and my costumes would be swapped.”

“As if I was going to let such an opportunity go to waste? Besides, you’re stunning.” Erik chuckled.

“Thank you, my love. Anyway, Raoul is waiting by the coat-check and won’t do anything until he’s sure you’re here so . . . “ Christine picked some imaginary lint off her dress and smirked.

“You’re kidding . . . he actually wore it?” Erik’s eyebrows were more than likely raised under the mask and he put his cigarette out in a small ashtray then chuckled, “My god, how does it look?”

“Alluring.” Christine smiled then stopped and pointed her closed fan at Erik’s feet, “No shoes?”

“Oh I have shoes, but they’re a little uncomfortable.” Erik reached around and pulled out what appeared to be a pair of black, furry hooves with a hole above the ankle joint where Erik’s foot went in, “I’m not used to walking in them.”

Christine watched Erik pull them on and he was suddenly four inches taller and she frowned, “Did you make those?”

“Yes.”

“Out of high-heel shoes?” Christine squatted as best she could in her dress to examine them.

Erik bristled and cleared his throat, “The design is based on a high-heel boot, yes but I made them myself.”

Christine watched Erik walking in essentially a pair of high-heeled boots disguised as hooves, “Your ass looks amazing when you walk in those.”

Erik stiffened and the part of his face Christine could see pinked, “Well, it’s the way my feet are- Why am I explaining high-heels to you?”

“I have no idea.” Christine chuckled and lead the way back into the ballroom and out to the foyer, “Alright, I found him.”

Raoul blinked and he blushed deeply at Erik, “O-Oh, I, um, I didn’t think you were going to show.”

“Did you now?” Erik stalked around Raoul, his hoof-heels clicked on the tile, he smiled wickedly, “Is that why you’re hiding back here at the coat-check and not milling about?”

“Well . . . “ Raoul looked down and cleared his throat, “Best to be prepared.” 

“Interesting, well we have a party to attend, so shall we?” Erik held his arm out for Raoul though he had to bend at the waist slightly then he blinked, “Oh but you should change your shoes and leave your coat first.”

Raoul looked down at his glossy black dress shoes then grimaced, looking back at Erik, “ . . . you are true evil.”

“I am dressed as the devil.” Erik shrugged.

Raoul sighed and looked at Christine, “I suppose I must?”

“I already said you could go back home if you wanted.” Christine said gently, “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”

“Except me.” Erik murmured, stepping up so that Raoul had to tilt his head back, one of Erik’s gloved hands stroked over Raoul’s jaw to hold his chin between his finger and thumb, swiping at the shorter man’s lower lip gently, “Don’t you have something you want to show me?”

Raoul’s wide blue eyes became heavy lidded and the blush that covered his cheeks and spread, “My shoes are-”

“Here.” Christine produced a pair of black high-heels.

Erik stepped back, tilting his head to the side, “Now, go on.”

Raoul toed off his shoes revealing his feet encased in black fishnets that one would assume was extensive before he slipped his heels on and shifted until he was comfortable then he unbuttoned his top button but Erik brushed Raoul’s hands aside, “Impatient?”

“Always.” Erik shrugged and pulled open the long-coat’s buttons and stepped back, “Oh my . . . “

Raoul was dressed in a French Maid outfit, the tight black and lace bodice clung to him while the fluffy skirts poofed around his waist, he quickly smoothed the skirts in the front and cleared his throat, “This is incredibly humiliating.”

“Why are you so happy about it then?” Erik chuckled, helping Raoul out of the coat and giving it to the check, he held his hand out and twirled Raoul around once it was taken, “You look stunning.”

“That means I win, right?” Raoul asked hopefully as he adjusted the lacey choker and cuff-singlets.

“I suppose it does.” Erik smiled, he leaned closer and kissed Raoul.

The blonde would have gone up on his toes if he wasn’t already in heels, he closed his eyes and his fingers splayed out on Erik’s chest. When Erik stepped back he held his other hand out to Christine, “Well, my angels, shall we go and do this horrendous ‘socializing’ I keep agreeing to?”

“Do let’s.” Christine smiled, her cheeks slightly pinked as well.

Raoul got over his anxiety within a few a moments and really, how could he not with the imposing, intimidating figure of Erik stalking next to him and Christine fawning over him? He suddenly was feeling so much more comfortable and . . . pretty. They got so many compliments which made Erik’s mood improve given that he got to cut in and let everyone know that he designed and made all their costumes and-

“Dance with me?”

Raoul looked up from his punch and smiled as Christine held her hand out for him, he put his glass aside and curtseyed, “It would be my pleasure.”

Christine took his hand and they moved to the dancefloor before a waltz began, she settled into the ‘man’s’ role and Raoul didn’t mind as he scanned the crowds while they did the first turn, “Are you having a good time, Raoul?” 

“Oh yes, I am now.” Raoul chuckled, “It’s actually really thoughtful how much detail Erik put into this.”

“Oh?” Christine looked the costume over briefly then cocked her head, she had removed her mask some time ago (exclaiming how she couldn’t understand Erik’s affinity for them first).

“Well, um, generally these outfits aren’t meant for men so . . . “ Raoul cleared his throat and ducked his head.

“How do you mean?”

“He means that I made it so his bits don’t just fall out under the skirts.” They jumped at Erik appearing out of literal thin air next to them, “Might I join in?”

“It’s ‘cut in’, dear.” Christine smiled.

“I don’t want to cut in, I want to join in.” Erik said, easily pulling both Christine and Raoul back into the waltz while he lead for both of them.

Raoul chuckled, sliding a hand up Erik’s arm, “You certainly are getting more comfortable.”

“I’m drunk.” Erik snickered, “But that’s neither here nor there-”

“I think it’s both here and there.” Christine remarked, her hand pressing into Erik’s side, “Should we call you a cab?”

“No, no, I’ll just go home with you two.” Erik shook his head and smiled, “Besides, I’ll need help getting out of this get-up.”

“How did you manage to get _ into _it?” Raoul asked, eyeing the tight leather suit.

“A lot of powder.” Erik shook his head, “I’ve probably lost five pounds from sweating.”

They danced and drank for a bit longer then piled into Raoul’s car, Erik lounged in the backseat alone considering the attachments to his costume didn’t allow for much extra room and Raoul glanced back at him, “Is someone coming for your car?”

“No, I’ll get it tomorrow.” Erik mumbled, pulling the horns off his head and unzipping the top of his costume, “I love this holiday but Christ, thank goodness it comes only once a year.”

* * *

They sat on the couch in Christine and Raoul’s house and kicked off their high heels, each of them groaning in relief as toes flexed and arches were rubbed emphatically, Erik stood up after considerable grunting, “Alright, help me out of this please.”

Raoul stood up and smiled, “Of course, sir, shall I get you a hot towel as well?”

Erik grabbed Raoul’s arm and pulled him close, “That would be lovely, darling, but after.”

Christine stood, easily undid her petticoats and they fell to the floor, she stepped away and cocked her head, untying her cravat and unbuttoning her waist-coat, “Here, let me help you.”

Erik tilted his head back as Christine unzipped the jumpsuit and Raoul slid his hands under to undo the harness holding his wings before they both worked to ease them off and onto the couch. Raoul frowned as his fingers brushed the red marks left by the harness, “Erik, this looks like it hurt.”

“Well, it did chafe a bit but I didn’t have much time to redo it and I didn’t expect to be at the party for very long so . . . “ Erik shrugged.

Christine started to peel the suit down from the back while Raoul started to gently kissed the marks, fingers stroking along Erik’s expansive scars across his chest and shoulders. Erik grunted and unbuttoned Raoul’s bodice from behind, pushing it down until it dropped to the floor leaving him in his fishnets and black panties.

Christine looked over as she pulled the suit down Erik’s arms, stopping once they were pinned behind his back, “I don’t remember those in the costume?”

“They weren’t.” Erik cocked an eyebrow in amusement, “You little minx . . . “

Raoul blushed and shrugged, stroking fingers over the hair on Erik’s chest, “Well, I figured if I was going to wear it, I might as well make it worth my while.”

“Mhm, yes well- ow!” Erik glanced back, Christine had managed to get the jumpsuit down to Erik’s backside but seemed to be having trouble.

“Erik, darling, I can’t seem to get the bit with the tail down.” Christine frowned in confusion.

“That’s because, my angel, part of that tail is inside me.” Erik cleared his throat.

Raoul’s eyes widened, “Is that why you’re in such a good mood?”

“Well, I figured whether you came or not, I was going to enjoy myself.” Erik shrugged.

“You mean whether _ you _come or not.” Christine smiled and eased the costume off around the tail, giving it a playful tug once she was down to his thighs.

Erik grunted and bent to kiss Raoul, their lips stroking over each other and any exposed flesh while Christine helpfully got them undressed. Erik stood with just the mask and tail on while Raoul's own costume was reduced to just the lace choker and cuffs, Raoul touched the mask lightly, Erik nodded minutely then it was removed, making Erik flinch and duck his head. This was a normal occurrence as Erik was still, even after all this time with them, self-conscious of his scarred face.

Raoul smiled and kissed Erik's forehead, "I believe that I have won the bet?"

'I should say so," Christine smiled and kissed Erik's left shoulder blade, "you know what that means, Erik?"

Erik nodded and ran his fingers through Raoul's hair, "how do you want me?"

Raoul's blush renewed itself and his groin throbbed with need, "can I watch you and Christine for a while first?"

"Of course," Christine smiled, looking at Erik, "what do you think, angel?"

Erik smirked, "I think that would be lovely. Darling?" He held his hand out to Christine, she took it then laughed as Erik waltzed her to the bedroom with his tail and Raoul trailing behind them.

Christine and Erik kissed and hands roamed familiar bodies while Raoul sat watching, his hand idly stroked his erect cock. The two artists moved so fluidly that it seemed a shame to interrupt them.for anything. Erik's long fingers grasped eagerly at any tender bit of flesh while Christine rubbed and mapped out scars until they intersected at some erogenous zone that made Erik gasped and arch before he settled his mouth back to kissing a line from Christine's left ear down to her right nipple. He mouthed it lightly before sucking it into his mouth.

Christine, for her part, was engrossed in the wonders of Erik's tail-plug and exploring the different angles she could tug it. She wrapped the tail around her hand and would give it a pull one way or another depending on where Erik touched and kissed until he was painfully hard and she was practically dripping.

Erik's bleary blue eyes blinked up at Christine as he stroked his long fingers over her hip down to her sex, "something tells me you're enjoying yourself."

"Is that right?" The singer asked breathlessly as a finger slid inside and she squeaked.

Erik stopped and blinked, "no?"

"Cold!" Christine laughed, "your fingers are always so cold!" 

Erik grimaced apologetically, "Sor-"

"No no, it's good, truly." Christine gasped when second finger was introduced and she rolled her hips.

Erik kissed her neck, his fingers stroking and lightly thrusting inside, just enough for her to feel but not nearly enough to get off, "I love it when you sing for me."

Christine sighed then grabbed Erik and flipped them onto the bed, "and I love when your mouth is kept busy with things other than a monologue."

Erik chuckled and lowered himself to settle between her thighs, gently planting a kiss to either thigh before looking over his shoulder at Raoul, the younger man was watching intently while lazily stroking his cock, "what note shall I make her hit, love?"

Raoul chuckled at the unamused look on Christine's face, "Erik, be nice."

"I am nice." Erik dipped down to flick his tongue against Christine's clit and after a while, make her toes curl before she made a breathy gasping sound and her back bent.

"Very nice indeed!" Christine smiled, stroking her fingers through Erik's hair.

Erik closed his eyes until his tail was removed, he lifted his head and chuckled, “That didn’t take long.”

Raoul smiled and slid his fingers into Erik’s gape, “I tried my best, but I have to be part of this.”

“Of course, darling.” Christine smiled then she nudged Erik up, “How do you want him?”

“On his back, I think, I like the faces he makes.” Raoul leaned forward and kissed Erik just below his shoulder blade.

“I do _ not _make faces.” Erik muttered as he rolled on his back and held his knees, “You both are insufferable.”

Raoul held the base of his cock and leaned over Erik, withdrawing the fingers still inside Erik and pressed the tip of his cock to the scarred man’s asshole, “You do too make faces.”

Erik was about to reply but then breathed in as he was penetrated, his eyebrows knit together and he whined loudly, one hand reaching down to stroke himself, “Do _ not _.”

“Oh stop it, Erik, you silly thing.” Christine smiled and crawled over, batting Erik’s hand away from his cock before straddling him so she could kiss Raoul, sliding her hands over his jaw to cup his face, “You both looked so lovely tonight . . . “

Erik put a hand on Christine’s hip, helping her ease onto his cock while Raoul thrust slowly into him, he moaned loudly and gripped Christine’s hips in both hands, his eyes rolling back in his head, “Oh _ god . . . _“

Raoul slid a hand over Christine’s breast while the other hand held tightly onto Erik’s right knee, “Not quite but close enough.”

Christine’s hand was working rapidly between her own thighs as she kissed Raoul’s neck and Erik thrust, “Both of you shut up and focus, please!”

Erik and Raoul’s gaze met, Raoul shrugged and redoubled his efforts to pummel Erik’s prostate to completion which in turn made Erik gasp and moan as he thrust up into Christine then back onto Raoul. The constant feedback loop of Christine squeezing his cock and Raoul hitting things _ just right _ rendered the genius speechless beyond breathy exclamations of ‘oh _ fuck _!’.

Raoul groaned and leaned froward to put his head on Christine’s shoulder as he felt his balls draw up, “So . . . so close . . . oh fuck!” He threw his head back and moaned loudly, “Ah! Oh _ Christ _!”

Erik squirmed slightly as he was filled then nudged Christine, “If-If you don’t want me to come in you . . . “

She nodded and quickly slid off, instead gripping Erik’s shaft in hand and fisting it rapidly, she pulled the foreskin back and sucked on the tip. Erik gasped and arched his back until he came down her throat, he flopped back into the plush red duvet. He and Raoul worked in tandem to get Christine off, she straddled Raoul’s face while Erik worked at kissing and nipping her breasts. 

Once everyone had come and were flopped about the massive bed, sweaty and sated, Erik sat up and smoothed his hair, “Well, thank you both for a lovely evening.”

Raoul propped himself up on his elbows, his hair mussed and he frowned, “Erik, stay the night with us.”

Christine nodded and reached out to take Erik’s hand, “Yes, stay with us.”

Erik grimaced, generally he would go back to his apartment after their . . . encounters given that Raoul and Christine were married and he felt out of place but the looks on their faces made him melt and he sighed, “Alright, I suppose I don’t feel like packing up my entire costume this late and my hips don’t seem to be very responsive.” They crawled under the fluffy red duvet and both Raoul and Christine snuggled into either of Erik’s sides and he sighed, “Happy Halloween, my angels.”

“Happy Halloween, darling.” Christine whispered, kissing his cheek.

Raoul’s only response was a soft snore.


End file.
